


Latex

by aliziranCrimson



Series: pastel frens [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Collars, Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Latex, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: V buys Reyn a latex catsuit. Reyn thanks him by domming the shit out of him.





	Latex

**Author's Note:**

> normally i wouldnt post original works but like, it took me like 7-ish hours to write this and im stupid proud of it??? so welcome to the world of my OCs, i call them the pastel frens because theyre all pastel goth (well, except V, V is more punk than anything). i hope you like them??? im super nervous about posting this, ive never really posted anything about my OCs. like, ever. also my introduction to these characters is 11 pages of hardcore latex and BDSM fetish, so like, welcome.

“Hey Reyn, come here a second!” V shouts from the bedroom. Reyn sits down her book and walks into the room, seeing V sitting on the bed with a laptop in front of him.

“Yes?” she asks.

“How would you feel about wearing something like,” he turns the laptop around to face her, “this?”

Reyn looks at the image on the screen. It’s a picture of a tall woman in a skintight black jumpsuit. V cycles to a picture of the back, revealing a long zipper.

“What is that?” Reyn asks, she’s never seen something quite like it.

“Latex catsuit,” V says. “I think you would look amazing in it.”

“It’s like something a, oh, what’s the word? A woman that punishes people?” Reyn asks.

“Dominatrix.”

“Yeah that, it’s like something a dominatrix would wear. I don’t know if it would suit me, I’m not really…” Reyn trails off.

“I think you would make one hell of a dominatrix and I would pay good money to have you domme me,” V says.

“That’s not really my thing,” Reyn says. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about dominating someone.”

“You did pretty good when I bought you those pink pumps,” V says.

Reyn blushes, “That doesn’t count.”

“It absolutely counts,” V says.

“You were coaching me through it, showing me what to do,” Reyn says.

“You don’t think I couldn’t coach you through this?” V asks.

“I don’t know, V,” she says.

“Come on, it’ll be fun, and if you don’t like it we’re only out $400,” V says.

“ _$400_?” Reyn squeaks.

“It’s a custom made latex catsuit, that’s actually on the cheap side. These things can get up into the thousands,” V says. Reyn gives him a look. “What, I did my research. This quality for this price, honestly we’re losing money if we don’t buy it.”

“I don’t know,” Reyn says, but her resolve is crumbling fast.

“Come on, let me get you the catsuit, it’ll be great,” V says, taking her hands. “Do it for me?”

And there are the puppy dog eyes. V knows she can’t say no if he flashes his baby blues. She sighs, looking one last time at the picture.

“Okay,” she says.

V lets go of her hands and throws both of his in the air, “Yes! Oh baby you’re going to look so good in this! I can’t wait!”

Reyn thinks _what have I gotten myself into_? V clicks on a few things on the laptop, presumably adding the catsuit to the cart and checking out.

“Oh, one thing, I need your measurements,” V says.

“Measurements?” Reyn asks.

“It’s custom made, they don’t come in a one size fits all,” V says.

“I’ve never really taken my measurements,” Reyn says.

“Dean can help you. Dean!” V calls out into the living room.

“What?” comes the muffled reply.

“C’mere!” V shouts. After a few moments Dean appears in the doorway.

“Yeah?” they ask.

“Would you be so kind as to help our dear girl get her measurements? I’m buying her something and she needs to be measured,” V says.

“Sure, what’cha buying?” Dean asks, walking over to the closet to dig out their sewing supplies.

“Latex catsuit,” V replies.

“Kinky, I’m into it,” they say, fishing out a cloth tape measurer. “What measurements do we need?”

“Shoulder, bust, waist, hip, inseam,” V reads off.

“Cool,” Dean says, turning to face Reyn. “Now strip.”

Reyn blushes but makes no move to start undressing.

“Easier to get your measurements if you’re naked, sweetie,” Dean says.

“Okay,” Reyn says, timidly pulling off her shirt and unzipping her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles.

“Bra too, I’ll let you keep the panties though,” Dean says. Reyn unhooks her bra, freeing her tits.

Dean makes short work of getting her measurements, and only molests her a little. They read off each number to V, who types it in on the computer.

“34 inch inseam but maybe have them give a little extra room in the crotch. We want it tight but we don’t want to crush the goods,” Dean says, cupping her half hard cock for emphasis.

“Got it, alright, catsuit ordered!” V says with a final decisive click.

“What’s the turnaround?” Dean asks.

“Three to four weeks,” V says.

“Alright, see you in three to four weeks,” Dean says, leaning up to kiss Reyn’s cheek.

Three and a half weeks pass, and Reyn completely forgets about the catsuit. It isn’t until the package arrives that she remembers it, and as soon as she sets eyes on the box her stomach flutters.

V is practically bouncing off the walls excited and goes into “preparation mode” as soon as it’s delivered. He shuts himself up in the bedroom, claiming that he needs to get things ready for the _big event_. Reyn feels like there’s too much hype and that she’s going to disappoint him.

After about 30 minutes, he pokes his head out of the door, “Okay, Dean, James, help her get into the suit, then bring her in.”

With that the door closes again, and her stomach starts cutting flips.

Dean and James seem almost as excited as V, and they tear into the package like two kids on Christmas. Dean pulls out the suit, shiny and black. Reyn knows they measured her for it, but she can’t imagine how she’s supposed to fit into it.

“Alright, strip,” Dean says. Reyn’s stomach cuts another flip, and she takes a steadying breath before pulling off her shirt. She can’t take her eyes off of the catsuit, a million thoughts running through her head but she can’t focus on any of them.

She gets down to her panties, looking hopefully at Dean, but they just give her an expectant look and she drops those too. James unzips the catsuit, leaning down to help her step into it.

“Wait, she can’t go into it soft,” Dean says.

“Why not?” Reyn asks, blushing darkly as they step toward her.

“Imagine how uncomfortable it would be to get hard in that thing. You want to be hard before you get into it,” they say.

“You’ve got a point,” Reyn admits.

“I can take care of this,” James says, dropping to his knees. He pushes his glasses up onto his head, the universal signal that he’s about to suck a cock. Just seeing him do that causes her cock to start plumping up, and she shivers in pleasure as James wraps his hand around the length. He gives her a few soft strokes, then leans forward to lick a stripe up her cock.

“Don’t tease her, we’ve got to get this show on the road,” Dean says.

“Take all the fun out of it why don’t you,” James grumbles, but he suddenly takes her cock into his mouth, all the way down to the root.

Reyn’s hips buck into James’ mouth, her hands threading into his curls as he bobs his head. It doesn’t take long for her to get throbbingly hard, if there’s one thing James knows it’s how to suck cock and he is an _artist_.

James pulls off of her cock with a pop, satisfied with his handiwork, “There, all done!” he states cheerfully. He stands up, picking the catsuit back up, then bends down again to help her step into it. Reyn slips her feet into the legs of the suit, then James begins working it up her body, which is easier said than done. The latex wants to cling to her skin, making pulling the suit up a challenge. By the time he gets to her ass, Dean has to come help him pull it over her hips, one on each side.

“God it’s like trying to get pants on a Barbie,” Dean says, bouncing a little to inch the suit over her hips.

“You had Barbies?” James asks.

“Yeah, my parents didn’t care,” Dean says.

“Lucky, even my sister wasn’t allowed to have Barbies. My parents thought she was a whore,” James says.

“Your parents suck,” Dean says, finally getting the suit in place. “Okay, halfway done. Do I need to rearrange anything for you?”

“Yeah just a little,” Reyn says. Dean works their hand into the front of the suit, carefully arranging Reyn’s cock so it points up, pinned to her stomach by the suit.

“Arms,” James says, and the pair help Reyn slip her arms into the sleeves of the catsuit. It goes on much easier than the legs, and they get the suit up onto her shoulders.

“Titties good?” Dean asks.

“Yeah,” Reyn answers.

“Ready for the zipper?” they ask.

“Yeah.”

With that, Dean reaches down to zip the suit closed. Reyn has to bow her back a little to help it zip shut, but finally she’s all suited up. She looks down her body; the suit is clinging fast to her curves, giving her a very womanly silhouette. She can clearly see her cock outlined in the suit, and she runs her hand over it. The sensation is dampened, but she can still feel it.

Now that she has the suit on, she has to admit she’s into it. It just emphasizes the curve of her hips, and she just knows her ass looks _fantastic_ , even if she can’t see it. She feels sexy, which is not a feeling she gets often. She usually just feels awkward and embarrassed, but this is exhilarating.

“You look,” Dean starts.

“Incredible,” James finishes.

“Oh, one last finishing touch!” Dean says, pulling out her black patent Louboutin’s. They squat down, helping her step into them. “There, perfect!”

“Oh yeah, the shoes make it,” James says, eyes raking over her form. “Do we have to send her in to V? Can’t we keep her all to ourselves?”

“Let V have his fun, we’ll get a turn another day,” Dean says.

James sighs loudly, “Fine. Come on, we’ve kept him waiting long enough.”

Reyn walks to the door of the bedroom. Her nerves are back, sending her stomach through loops. She doesn’t know if she should knock or just walk in, luckily James makes the choice for her.

“Your domme is ready,” he says, opening the door to reveal Reyn. She steps into the room, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Holy shit,” V says, eyes wide and jaw nearly on the floor. “Fuck, I just, _wow_.”

“Is it as good as you hoped?” she asks.

“No,” V says. “It’s even better.”

Reyn gives him a coy smile. James and Dean slip into the room behind her, taking up residence on the loveseat they have in their bedroom.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Reyn asks.

“Remember, this is your rodeo. You should be telling _me_ what to do,” V says. “I have picked out a few things for you, however.”

V gestures to the bed, where he’s neatly laid out a selection of toys. There’s a set of leather cuffs, a cock ring, several plugs and dildos, a spider gag, leash and collar, and a riding crop. She looks over the toys, picking up the riding crop.

“Excellent choice,” V says.

“I don’t remember telling you that you could talk,” Reyn says, voice only shaking a little. She turns to face V, striking what she hopes is an imposing figure, tapping the riding crop against her open palm.

“Sorry, madam,” V says, immediately sitting up straighter.

“Strip, then get down on the floor, on your knees,” Reyn commands. V scrambles to obey, whipping off his tanktop and ripping his pants down his legs. He’s already hard, just from the anticipation. Once he’s completely nude, he kneels down on the floor.

“Now, what to do with you,” Reyn muses to herself, looking over the toys again.

“I like the crop idea,” V says.

Reyn gives him a shy tap with the crop, “I said no talking.”

“Harder, hit me harder than that,” V says. Reyn gives him another whack, but she’s still holding back. “ _Harder_.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she says.

“Hurting me is the point. I’m not going to respect your authority if you don’t punish me for disobeying. Now hit me _harder_ ,” V says.

Finally Reyn gives him a decent smack with the crop, bringing it down on one of his shoulders. V moans, cock jumping in arousal.

“That’s the ticket,” V says. Reyn gives him a smack on the other shoulder.

“I said. No. Talking,” she hisses. V falls silent, deciding not to be too much of a brat on Reyn’s first foray into domination.

“That’s better,” she says. She turns back to the toys, eyes falling on the collar and leash. “This is new,” she says, picking it up.

“I bought that for him about a month ago. Turns out he really likes being a dog,” Dean says.

“Is that so?” she asks, turning back to V. “Is that what you want, to be my little bitch boy?”

V opens his mouth to speak but shuts it at the stern look Reyn gives him. Instead he just nods.

Reyn slips the collar around his neck, fastening it in place, then takes hold of the leash. She backs up, tugging on the leash.

“Wanna go for a walk?” she asks. V moves forward on his hands and knees, and Reyn leads him on a little parade around the room.

“Look at you, on your hands and knees, crawling around on the floor. Not much of a top now, are you?” Reyn asks.

“To be fair, I’m not a top, I’m a verse,” V says. Reyn brings the crop down across V’s backside.

“I see pain is not an incentive for obedience with you,” she says, picking up the spider gag. “Perhaps you need a little help staying quiet. Open your mouth.”

V opens his mouth, letting her slip the ring in behind his teeth. She fastens it behind his head, tilting it back to look at his face.

“Much better,” she says. “I’m glad you picked the spider gag, keeps you quiet but gives me access to your tongue. Why don’t you put it to good use? My shoes need to be spit shined,” Reyn says.

V bends down, running his tongue over the top of her shoe. He lavishes the leather with licks, then switches to give the other one the same treatment. Once Reyn is satisfied with his work, she tugs on the leash, pulling him up.

“My cock is feeling left out,” she says. V gets to work running his tongue over the latex covering her cock, slathering it with spit. It doesn’t quite feel as good as James’ blowjob from earlier, but there’s a certain pleasure in having her cock worshipped through her catsuit.

“Just so you know, he’s touching himself,” Dean says. Reyn takes a step back, and sure enough V’s hand is fisted around his cock. She slaps his hand with the crop, accidentally hitting his cock in the crossfire. She almost expects him to cry out in pain, she certainly would have, but all he does is drop his hand.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself,” Reyn says. She picks up the leather cuffs, walking around him to cuff his hands behind his back. She stands back up, looking back over to the toys on the bed, and as an afterthought picks up the cockring and slips it onto his cock.

V whines, but she has no sympathy for him.

“If you had been a good boy this wouldn’t have happened,” she states. “Now, I don’t think you were quite done with my cock.”

V goes back to licking over her shaft, drool leaking out of his mouth and running down his chin. She holds his head to her cock, holding him in place so that he can’t move away. What he’s doing with his tongue is an act of devotion, of worship and praise. He looks up at her, the only thought in his head being _be a good boy be a good boy_.

Finally Reyn lets go of his head, letting him sit back. The catsuit is extra shiny over her cock, gleaming with V’s spit. The image of V-- bound, on his knees, drool pouring out of his mouth, hair mused in it’s ponytail-- that image is burned into her mind. She’s going to be thinking of that every time she masturbates for the next 15 years.

“Would one of you mind unzipping me? I’ve got to get my cock in his mouth,” she says. James gets up, momentarily adjusting his own erection, then unzips her from just the small of her back to her front, as the suit is designed for easy access without removing the entire garment.

Her cock is finally free, flushed red from the teasing. She tugs on the leash, pulling him forward. She takes hold of her cock, guiding it into his open mouth. There’s not going to be much in the way of suction in this blowjob, but his mouth is hot and wet and she can easily just fuck his face.

She brings his head flush with her pelvis, then begins to rock her hips in a steady rhythm. To V’s credit, he doesn’t gag, opening his throat and allowing her to push her entire cock down his throat. She tries to be gentle, but she’s so wound up that she can’t help it when her hips pick up speed. Soon she’s fucking his face in earnest, her hips making a wet slapping sound each time they meet his lips.

Her head falls back, open mouthed and moaning. It feels so good just to use him, to barrel towards her own finish without considering his.

“So good, you feel so good, so good,” she mumbles, eyes slipping closed. She only thrusts a few more times before she’s cumming with a loud moan. She rests with her hips flush against his face for a moment, then pulls her cock out of his mouth slowly. Her cum leaks out of his mouth, mixing with the drool running down his chin.

“Such a good boy,” she coos, “I think you’ve earned a reward.”

She reaches into the bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom. She lays back on the bed, spreading her legs. She lubes up three of her fingers, then reaches between her legs to push a finger inside her hole. She works it gently, adding a second and then third finger. Soon she’s ready for something bigger, and by the time she’s done her cock has plumped up again.

She gets up, leaning down to roll the condom onto V’s cock, then takes the leash in hand. She lays back on the bed again, tugging the leash so that V is standing between her legs. She has to help him guide his cock into her hole, as his hands are still bound behind his back. He pushes inside, moaning softly at the feeling of being wrapped in her heat.

“Fuck me until I cum again and then maybe I’ll think about letting you finish,” Reyn says. V doesn’t have to be told twice, beginning to work his hips slowly.

Reyn moans, laying back against the bed. She’s already so sensitive after her first orgasm, and it doesn’t take long before V is fucking into her with vigor. It seems he’s also wound up tight, his cock neglected for far too long. He drives into her, needy little noises spilling out of his mouth.

“That’s it, fuck me, fuck me good,” she rambles. “Such a good boy, a good fucktoy.”

She gets lost in watching V’s face, watching the way his eyebrows furrow with effort, the way his tongue pokes out of his mouth, almost like he’s waiting for the money shot. His eyes are nearly crossed with pleasure, and Reyn can practically see the little hearts in them.

Her eyes wander from him to the loveseat. Dean is watching the show intently, but James’ head is in their lap, Dean’s cock down his throat. Still, James has his head tilted so he can watch the show too, and his hand is in his shorts.

“They’re watching us,” she says. “Dean and James. They’re watching you fuck me, getting off on it. Do you like that, do you like being the center of attention?”

V makes what he hopes is an affirmative noise, somewhere between a yes and a moan. He fucks into her just that much harder, spurred on by the knowledge that he’s giving them a show. Reyn moans as his cock hits her sweet spot, sending shivers up her spine.

“Fuck, fuck!” she cries out, hand finding her cock. She strokes it in time with his thrusts, her other hand fisted in the leash. V is starting to go a little delirious, every thought gone but the pleasure he feels, narrowed down to a singularity. He has to cum so bad, but the ring around his cock prevents it. Reyn can feel his cock throbbing inside her, thumping to the beat of his racing heart.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” she cries out, cumming into her own hand. V’s hips don’t slow, fucking her through her afterglow and into overstimulation.

“Okay, okay, too much,” Reyn says, hands stilling V’s hips. The whine he lets out is absolutely pitiful, but he pulls out at her urging. She sits up, uncuffing his hands and bringing them around to his front, then cuffing them again.

“You did so good, I’m so proud of you,” she coos into his hair, guiding him down onto the bed. She clips the cuffs to the headboard, leaving him stretched out on his back. She pulls the condom off of his straining cock, an angry red and throbbing.

“You’ve done so good, but can you handle just a little more? Just a little more teasing?” Reyn asks. V hesitates for a moment, then nods, giving her the okay. Her hand finds his cock, lightly stroking over it. His hips twitch from how sensitive he is, the touch too light to get him off.

She continues to tease his cock with feather-light touches. His hips can’t seem to stay still and needy little noises spill out of his throat. After a few moments the noises become sobs as she brings him to the brink of his limit. He tries to beg through the gag, the words not quite coming out right.

“That’s it, good boy, you’re doing so good,” she whispers in his ear. “Are you ready to cum?”

V tries to say _yes please_ , but the gag mangles his words. Reyn gets the idea, though, and she pulls the cockring off of him. She leans down, and no sooner have her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, he’s cumming with a muffled shout. His hips shoot up, trying to bury as much of his cock into her mouth as possible, but she gently presses them back down. She holds him still while she bobs her head up and down, letting him cry and ride out his release for as long as he can stand it.

Finally his cock stops throbbing and she pulls away, leaving his spent cock resting against his stomach. She uncuffs him from the bed, then works about unfastening the gag and collar. Once he’s completely free of toys, she lets him curl into her and cry on her shoulder. She whispers sweet nothings to him, praising him and telling him how proud of him she is, that he did so good.

She’s so caught up in her aftercare that she doesn’t realize that Dean and James have moved until they’re climbing onto the bed with them. They also begin whispering praise to V, petting his hair and snuggling up to him.

It takes him about 15 minutes to completely come out of subspace, all the while they continue to pet him and give him praise. He sits up a little, wiping his eyes.

“Holy shit,” he says.

“I hope that was a good holy shit,” Reyn says.

“Oh yeah, fuck are you sure you’ve never dommed anyone before? Because you were a natural,” he says.

“Well, I’ve had practice from the other side, I just did things I thought would be sexy if you were doing them to me,” she says.

“I take it you like the catsuit,” V says.

“I love it,” she says.

“Good because you’re definitely going to get a lot of wear out of it,” he says.

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey you got through that whole thing! i hope you liked it. please give me feedback, im kinda tired of never getting to post anything about my OCs, so maybe i'll post more??? maybe even tonight WHO KNOWS certainly not me.
> 
> if you liked that, come hit me up on my tumblr, alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, and i also have an OC blog, zads-ocs.tumblr.com. theres mostly just reblogs of stuff on there, but like, i did post one thing about the canon timeline so thats fun.
> 
> okay thank you for indulging me, i love you, bye <3 <3 <3


End file.
